Photo Finish
|coat = |eyes = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School |glasses = with lenses |cutie mark = (some merchandise) (some merchandise) |voice = Tabitha St. Germain}} Photo Finish is a female human, a student from Canterlot High School, and one of the supporting characters in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Photo Finish appears in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls as a student of Canterlot High School. She is first seen walking past Twilight Sparkle in the school hallway, again in the school cafeteria, and finally at the Fall Formal taking photographs, one in particular of Twilight Sparkle and her human friends. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Photo Finish appears during Better Than Ever taking pictures of Big McIntosh, the Crusaders, Snips and Snails, and Trixie near the statue in front of the school. She also appears at the beginning of Battle of the Bands having lunch with another student as the Dazzlings enter. Photo Finish takes part in the Battle of the Bands as the lead in her own band, "Photo Finish and the Snapshots", which consists of fellow fashionistas Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz. They triumph over the Diamond Dog boys, but they are eliminated by the Dazzlings. During the Rainbooms' performance of Shake Your Tail, she and her bandmates attempt to sabotage the performance by lifting Rarity's metal fringes from her dress with magnets. She has one speaking line in the film. ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts In Perfect Day for Fun, Photo Finish appears attending the Canterlot High carnival. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Photo Finish appears at various times taking photographs. At one point in the film, she appears in her Battle of the Bands attire from Rainbow Rocks. ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts Photo Finish is the lead role in the Photo Finished, in which she is tasked by Vice Principal Luna to take student photos for the school yearbook. Though Photo Finish, assisted by Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz, gets carried away and annoys the subjects of her photography, the pictures she submits are met with Vice Principal Luna's approval. Depiction in comics In the My Little Pony Annual 2013, Photo Finish appears on page 13 taking a picture of Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie during the Freshman Fair. Other depictions 'Software' Photo Finish is featured in Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game V.I.F. as a background character and in the Equestria Girls mobile app. Merchandise An Equestria Girls doll of Photo Finish, together with dolls of Violet Blurr and Pixel Pizzaz, has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair and released in a Toys "R" Us-exclusive Ponymania "Photo Finish & the Snapshots" 3-pack, packaging of which names them with trademark symbols and gives them the description "They show off their rockin' style for the cameras!" Two other Photo Finish dolls have also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: an Amazon-exclusive single release and one that is included in the School Lockers Playset. In some merchandise, Photo Finish is depicted with Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark on her cheek. In other merchandise, it is replaced with a camera's black and pink aperture blades. Quotes Gallery See also * References Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Musicians Category:Humans